Disinfection is a worldwide problem within the foodstuff industry and numerous efforts have been made with additives to attempt to reduce the microbial load on fresh muscle foods. Some of the techniques used have been by chilling or dipping the products with antimicrobial compounds. However, the use of antimicrobial compounds has been limited due to its efficacy as well as cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,177 to Nakatani et al. relates to a method for improving the quality of foodstuff by the addition to the foodstuff of a mixture of a water soluble metal phosphate-hydrogen peroxide adduct and a water soluble acid metal phosphate, the ratio of said adduct to said metal phosphate being about 1 part by weight to from about 0.5 to about 9 parts by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,955 to J. Gomori relates to a process for preparing a storage stable concentrate comprising admixing (i) an inorganic acid such as 75% phosphoric acid, 65% aqueous nitric acid or 69% aqueous sulphuric acid in water with (ii) a silver composition selected from silver salts and silver salt complexes and (iii) an organic acid stabilizer selected from e.g. tartaric acid and/or citric acid.
EP B1 87 049 relates to a disinfectant for hospitals, schools, breweries, laundries, etc. comprising a composition comprising 1-15 % H.sub.2 O.sub.2, 1-30% phosphorous compound, 0.1-5% metal chelating agent, 0-20% surfactant and the rest water.
CA 1 146 851 relates to a composition for disinfection of dental and medical equipment by the use of a composition comprising H.sub.2 O.sub.2, Tetronic 908 and H.sub.3 PO.sub.4, benzotriazole, Acitrol and deionized water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,229 relates to a commercial process for extending the shelf life of poultry and seafood by introducing food grade H.sub.2 O.sub.2 and foodgrade surface active agents into the chiller water to wash off bacteria on the surface of the food product. The agents are alkylaryl sulfonates, sulfates, sulfonates of oils and fatty acid, sulfate of alcohols and sulfosuccinates.
Chen et al. reported 1973 that immersion of fresh poultry meat into ice water containing polyphosphates extends the shelf life of the meat and that the immersion of fresh chicken parts in a 3% polyphosphate solution controll gram-positive microccoci and Staphyloccoci, but that certain gram-negative organisms tolerated the addition of 1-6% phosphate. Foster and Mead reported 1976 that Salmonella growth in minced chicken breast meat was inhibited by using 0.35% polyphosphate solution followed by storage at -2.degree. and -20.degree. C.
The term "shelf-life" usually refers to the period of quality deterioration by decreasing nutritional value, color changes, development of off-flavors, and/or textural changes occurring during storage. Microbial spoilage that results in physical and chemical changes is one of the principal factors responsible for the relatively short shelf-life of muscle foods.
Said prior art, however, say nothing about the findings which constitute the basis for the present invention, namely that a combination of hydrogen peroxide and an anti-microbial agent selected from benzoic acid and phosphoric acid, and combinations thereof, at low concentration effectively reduces the microbial count on foodstuff, especially fresh muscle foods.